1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two-wheeled vehicles, and in particular to a wheeled motorcycle center stand.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorcycles comprise an important part of our transportation system, and have been around for over a century. Gottlieb Daimler, a German engineer, is generally credited with inventing and building the first motorcycle in 1885. He mounted a four-stroke piston engine to a wooden bicycle frame. Following a few decades of development, the motorcycle became a reliable, useful vehicle during the early 1900's.
While today's motorcycles do not differ significantly in appearance from the early models, they do incorporate important improvements. Modern motorcycles have stronger frames, more powerful engines and more dependable brakes. Larger, softer seats make riding more comfortable, and hydraulic springs help lessen road shocks.
During recent decades, as the disposable income and affinity for comfort of motorcycle afficionados have increased, large touring motorcycles have become popular. These motorcycles provide unparalleled stability, comfort and power to their riders.
One problem associated with motorcycles is the ability to turn a motorcycle around once it is parked. This can be difficult where a motorcycle is driven forward into a garage, and then it is desired to reverse the direction that the vehicle is facing, in order to drive or push the motorcycle forward out of the garage. Where insufficient room is available within the garage (or other tight quarters in which the motorcycle is located), it is necessary to turn the motorcycle around within its own length. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus to enable a motorcycle operator to turn the direction in which a motorcycle points, easily and quickly.
Another problem associated with conventional motorcycle center stands is their attachment mode to the motorcycle itself. Conventional center stands are attached to a motorcycle frame cross-member, using upward pointing bolts and nuts, each bolt extending through a respective center stand bore and a respective cross-member bore, and then threaded into a mating nut atop the motorcycle frame cross-member. The problem arises in threading the bolt into the nut, due to the general difficulty in accessing the upper surface of the motorcycle cross-member. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a nut plate which can be positioned atop the motorcycle cross-member in the correct location prior to attempting to install the center stand. Then the center stand could be positioned with each of its center stand bores aligned with a respective cross-member bore, a nut inserted through each center stand bore/cross-member bore pair, and threaded into its respective nut, which has been pre-positioned atop the cross-member.
These problems, associated with existent designs for motorcycle center stands, are illustrated in FIG. 1 which depicts a conventional center stand 2 in the extended position. Conventional center stand 2 is extended by stepping down on foot lever 8 while simultaneously pulling backwards on the motorcycle handlebars.
In the center stand 2 extended position illustrated in FIG. 1, the weight of the motorcycle to which it is attached rests on legs 4 and pads 6. Friction between pads 6 and the surface upon which they rest makes it difficult to turn around a motorcycle to which conventional center stand 2 is attached.
Conventional center stand 2 incorporates frame 14, to which legs 4 are rotatably attached. Frame 14 incorporates frame bores 15, sized to slidably admit bolt 10. Cross-member 16 is rigidly attached to the frame of a motorcycle to which conventional center stand 2 is to be attached. Cross-member 16 incorporates cross-member bores 17, also sized to slidably admit bolt 10.
Frame 14 is attached to cross-member 16 by inserting bolt 10 through a frame bore 15 and a corresponding cross-member bore 17. Nut 12 is then threaded and tightened onto bolt 10. Because of the difficulty of accessing the upper surface of cross-member 16, it is difficult and cumbersome to thread nut 12 onto bolt 10.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means to easily turn a motorcycle around to which conventional center stand 2 is attached, as well as to provide means to assist holding nut 12 in the proper position atop cross-member 16 so that bolt 10 may be threaded into it.